Digimon: Last Hape
by XxRavenblazexX
Summary: Maleka Bright learns she not alone anymore after hatching a pair of twin Digimon, Terriermon And Lopmon. Raising them from fresh to rookie is not going to be easy. But in the middle of all that schools out so why not have some fun, right? Summer Camp sounds fun right? But fate has different plans for Maleka and the 9 other kid on her bus who also have digimon eggs/partners.
1. Chapter 1: The Rocks

**Disclaimer**:_** I don't not own digimon our it's crests, I only own my OCs and my made up crest, also the plot so read on!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**: _The rocks._

"Bye grandma, I'm going to be late coming how because I have to stop by the library after school!" I called heading out the door, while pulling my long red hair into a half pony to get it out of my face.

A mirror reflection of my steel eyes met me at the door. It was my grandma, she use to have reddish-brown hair but it grayed with age, she had it pulled back into a neat bun at the moment. People say I look more like her then anyone in the family, not short but not tall, a petite build, a mature vision of a round childish face with high cheek bones, thin reddish-pink lips, pale skin, a round button nose, and large round curious eyes.

"That's fine, be sure to be home before 7 o' clock, and I might be out a little late myself tonight. So don't worry if I'm not here when you get home. Have a nice day at school, and don't forget our lucky charm; it'll keep you safe." She said in a soft but motherly tone.

I pulled the pendent from under my white button up blouse and showed it to her with a smile. She called it 'our' lucky charm, because it had been passed down to the youngest daughter for the last 3 generations. My grandma got it from her mother, then gave it to my mother to my aunt Susan's disbelief, and after my mother and father's accident I got it, because I was an only child. When I'm older I will give it to my last or only born daughter.

It's an interesting pendent to say the least, it contrasts it's self perfectly, almost like a yin yang. It's a star, half is shade the other is not. In the middle it has two circles, the side that has the not shaded in star half the outer circle is shaded in when the inter is not, the other side is opposite of that. But the not shaded in half has a diamond to the right and down from the center but is out side of the star part, when the shaded in side has a diamond to the left and up from the center.

"Okay Grandma, have a good day." I say over my shoulder as I opened and closed the door. Afterwords I walked down the bricked path from the front door to the old dark wooden gate to the fence that surrounds the house.

Our house is a simple and small. It's one floored excluding the storage room on the roof level, it's very empty and dusty up there. But grandma said if I want to I can turn it into my little hang out or private area, like she did the office after grandpa passed away when I way still very young, I think I was 4 at the time. I'm 14 years old now.

Anyway like I said our home is small and simple, the front door leads to a hallway fallow it a yard and then you go into the living area, to the right there is a half wall that goes into the kitchen and dining area. In between the kitchen and dining area is another hall way the two doors on the right are the bathroom and laundry rooms. The door at the end leads into my grandma's room. The two doors on the left are the office and my room, and the office has another door that leads into grandma's room.

My school is a bit far from the house so I take the public bus. Making my way to the bus stop I heard some girls across the street from my house talking about something.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked Sara and Tina, they are younger then me but I come over to hang out play and sometimes babysit them. Tina the oldest who is 9 has black hair and green eyes, her little sister Sara also has black hair and green eyes, she is 7.

Sara hiding behind Tina's legs pointed down to something in front of them. Tina shook her head rolling her eyes, then said, "This rock wasn't here yesterday, and has a funny mark on it, the mark looks like your pendant. So Sara seems to think that it's a cursed rock that one of your dead family members haunts and that it meant to show up at your house not ours."

Chuckling I shook my head as well, then said "It's okay Sara it's just a rock, how about this. When I get home later if it's still here I'll take it home with me if it hasn't moved there on my own. So, if it moves then it's cursed, if it doesn't then it's not. That way we get to see which one of you is right, ether way before the end of the day it will be all gone, okay?"

Sara and Tina both nodded then shook hands with me then each other to 'seal the deal'.

"Alright I've got to go, so do you two or else we will be late for school, and I don't think grandma or your mom would be happy about that." I said waving as I walked away, heading for the public bus stop, they waved back at me then started walking to their school bus spot.

I got to the bus stop after 10 minutes, the weather was nice so it didn't take me very long and there was not anything interesting on the way so I did get distracted ether. The place was empty so I took a spot on the bench took out a book and started to read. I was at a good part, the main character found out that she was pregnant and she knew that the father was her best friend's older twin brother. So she goes into hiding. Because they were traveling and competing in competitions and gym battles, so they were becoming pretty well known.

"That's a good book, and has a interesting ending." I heard a voice say, snapping me out of my imaginary world were the story was playing out like it was real life, and back into reality.

I looked up from my book to see Lin Sue, my best friend. She had light and bright colored red hair that looks orange, which she like always, she has in a bread coming down on the right side resting on her shoulder. She also has crystal blue eyes, but can't see very well so she wares glasses. She has normal skin, not tan not pale, with freckles covering a good part of it. She had on a tan skirt white tank top under a log sleeved green v-neck cut shirt, and a dark green zip-up sweater tied around her hips that matches her dark green flat slip on shoes. She is only 11, but very smart and mature for her age so she and I go to school in the same grade, and have the same classes. Her round but narrow face is almost always has a bright and warm smile plastered on it, making her already small and slender eyes look even smaller compared to her long round nose.

"Don't give away the ending!" I gasped.

"ha ha ha, no I won't I'm just saying what I thought about it, what part are you at?" She asked wiping a tear from her eye that almost fall because she was laughing a bit to hard.

"She just went into hiding, but he is close to finding her, and his twin knows were she is but won't tell, and she is just about to find out that she is an aunt."

"Ohh, you're almost to my favorite part!" Lin squealed.

"That's cool our bus is almost here," I said watching it approach from down the street.

"Good I have something to show you, it's important." She said entering her serious mode.

I nodded my head, standing up and stood at the curb. The bus stopped we showed the chubby bus driver our student Ids, so we could ride the bus for free, then slipped to the very back of the bus to talk.

She pulled out her phone, then pressed a few buttons, and handed it to me it was a photo. In the photo was a rock at first I didn't really care and I wondered what she was all worked up for, then I looked closer. On the rock was a mark, and it looked like her pendant and birthmark. It was a circle with a curve wrapping around the left side, and one the right side it had a curve the wrapped around the right side and the end of the curve on the left side then curved again coming and pointing downwards. Almost like a blossom and stem.

"Has anything happened to your cousin? Cause something has happened to me and you both." I asked, she raised an eye bow in a questioning manner then gestured from me to explain. " You see this morning Sara and Tina were outside looking at something, so I asked them what they were doing and Sara was all freaked out. Then Tina told me that a rock suddenly appeared and it had the same mark on it as my pendant. And as you know I have a birth mark that's shaped like a star. I know your cousin has a matching birthmark and pendant like us, so has anything happened to him ether?"

Shocked that it happened to both of us she shook her head then sent a text off to her cousin. Her and her cousin didn't really get along very well, so we weren't sure if he would even test her back or not.

Soon buzzing was heard and to our surprise Crow actually messaged us back. It was short but pretty long coming from him.

_Yeah, something like that happened to me, but it's complicated so both of you get your rocks and meet me at the park, skip school if you must it's important_. _And make sure to bring your pendents._

Both of us shared a look of shock and fear. At the next stop we got off and started running back to our houses, saying that after we dropped off our school bags and grab our rocks then we would meet back up at the bus stop.

I rushed back to the house, only to find it empty thankfully. I dropped my bag off in my room grabbed another small bag to put the rock in, and my walkie-talkie. My grandma thinks that I don't really need a phone, and Lin's only has like and 1 hour of minutes to talk/text with and that's only for emergencies so we talked through our walkie-talkies. I also grabbed my spare that I've been meaning to give to Crow because him and Lin do talk and her parents yell at her if she wastes any minutes. Also from the sound of things we are going to be needing to talk with him more often.

Not knowing how long we would be there I put on a pair of white leggings under my gray skirt, and slipped on my tan ankle high zip-up boots again before also grabbing my tan hoodie. Then I grabbed my small dark gray over the shoulder purse to put my rock in. I check to make sure I had everything before heading across the street to grab my rock.

It was about the size of a foot ball but more rounded like an egg, a really big egg. It looked heavy but it was actually very light, and smooth. It was kind of warm to the touch as well, but still cool. I slipped it into my bag before running back to the bus stop. When I got to the bus stop Lin was waiting for me.

Lin like me dressed a little warmer as well. She put on black leggings under her skirt, and put her zip-up sweater on. She also had a mini messenger bag with her, I'm guessing that she packed the 3 of us, including Crow, a meal, her rock, and an emergency-kit that she normally keeps in her back pack. Like I mentioned before, she may be younger but she is very mature, and here was the perfect example of it too.

"I was just about to call you," she said looking at her walkie-talkie that was in her hand. The walkie-talkies are basically our phones, so after a while we just started treating them like it. Thurs saying 'calling' when we were about to talk through them. Grandma says it's funny, and I don't balm her at first I thought that it was silly as well. But, over time I got us to it.

"I brought some water." She said tossing me a full bottle of cold water. I gave her a sleepy grin as a silent 'thank you' cause I was to tired to put it into words after running home and back. I plopped down on the empty bench, as Lin started looking through bus routes and times to figure out what we needed to do in order to make it to the park and fast.

Half of a bottle of water, a few gasps, and minutes later I was okay again. I stood up and walked over to Lin to see what path we would take, and help out if I needed to. She glanced over her shoulder just as I got on my feet and called me over with her finger. I came up beside her a she started pointing to different places and saying what would be best and why. So in the end we ended up walking a few blocks over and taking two buses, and we weren't able to use our student Ids or else they would question why we are not in school. Lin being the prepared person she was, had a few bucks to pay for the tickets with.

We got off the last bus and made our way to the center of the park, because the bus dropped off at the park. It was just the beginning off spring so the cherry blossoms were starting to bloom, but it was still kinda chilly due to the leftovers of winter.

"Oh. My. God." Lin mumbled wide eyed.

"What?" I asked looking around trying to figure out what was so stunning. She pointed forwards, I fallowed her finger with my eyes and saw Crow, but to my surprise he was with someone.

Crow Dara was Lin's cousin, his father is her mother's brother. He has jet black hair, and crimson eyes. He is tall and pale, with a mature and manly face, but is still built like a teen. He was waring a black hoodie over a black and red plaid t-shirt and gray skinny jeans.

Not only was he not alone, but he had a stuffed animal in his lap, that's right ladies and gentlemen big, bad, scary Crow has a stuffed animal in his lap, and his soothing it like a baby.

Crow saw us and glared as we started cracking up laughing but still sooth the stuffed animal in a motherly like way, and may I add that he was blushing big time. His eyes were nothing compared to his face at the moment. We started making our way towards him as he set the stuffed animal in his lap.

The person he was with was napping laying in the grass beside Crow, who sat cross legged. The male teen has crimson hair, his eyes were shut, and was waring a black hoodie like Crow, dark gray skinny jeans, and a purple and black plaid t-shirt.

Crow's stuffed animal was a blue one with a small tail and long horn that was the same color as the rest of it's body. But a yellow diamond shape on it's forehead, and more yellow diamonds spread out all around it's horn like armor.

The other teen had a round very dark gray almost back stuffed animal with a tail twice as long as it's body the had the 3 triangle shaped pieces at the end, and 3 small horns on it's forehead, and it's eye were closed.

"Hi cuz', _*yawn*_. How have you been?" Crow asked. He looked really tiered and had dark rings under his eyes, not to mention he didn't have a lot of spice to him like usual.

"Hi Crow, I'm fine. What was important? And are you okay? You don't look so well. And are you and Vincent getting along again? What happened to you two? Also have you lost it or what? Don't tell me you knocked someone up!" Lin rambled then took a deep breath in to regain her breath.

"Who is Vincent?" I asked, Lin and Crow both looked at me then pointed to the sleeping teen.

"He is my twin." Crow said with another yawn. "Alright to answer all your question. Me and Vincent are fine, we have just been taking care of newborns for the last week. That what happened to me, I'll be fine once I take a nap. Also me and Vince have gotten along this whole time, it's just mother and father can't stand to be within the same town as each other still, so we really never get to see each other. Now then about the rocks..."

* * *

Haha cliffy! Anyway first story so go easy on me but please feel free to tell me what you think. Also sorry for and grammar/spelling errors tell me and I'll fix them. I'm bad at spelling and grammar and don't have a Beta so, SORRY! * Bows *

A few other things, first one to tell me crests and/or digimon gets a prize. Also the first person to guess Maleka's crest gets a prize. Here is a hint, "The leap of -", for each chapter one letter will be revealed so if you can't guess by chapter 6, then you can't get the prize.


	2. Chapter 2: Eggs?

**Disclaimer**:_** I don't not own digimon our it's crests, I only own my OCs and my made up crest, also the plot so read on!**_

**Chapter 2:** _Eggs?_

_Recap:_

"Who is Vincent?" I asked, Lin and Crow both looked at me then pointed to the sleeping teen.

"He is my twin." Crow said with another yawn. "Alright to answer all your questions. Me and Vince are fine, we have just been taking care of newborns for the last week. That what happened to me, I'll be fine once I take a nap. Also me and Vince have gotten along this whole time, it's just mother and father can't stand to be within the same town as each other still, so we really never get to see each other. Now then about the rocks..."

_On with the show!_

"Now then about the rocks, I guessing that both of you have a pendant and birthmark like the e-, rocks. Right?"

We both nodded.

Just then a high pitched cry came from near Vincent.

"I'm up!" The once sleeping teen shouted throwing his arms in the air. His pitch black eyes open wide for the whole world to see. The stuffed animal, or at least what me and Lin thought was a stuffed animal was crying it's little eyes out. I didn't notice the little black blanket that use to be across his chest, it now had a dark spot on it were the … thing, had been sleeping. He looked over to the 3 of us before glaring and saying, "You woke him up shit heads." Then gave his full undivided attention to the thing. "Shh, It's okay DarkConomon, Shh." He kept trying to sooth the thing like a mother to it's baby.

After hearing DarkConomon crying the thing in Crow's lap started crying as well. "Oh no, now look what your baby did to mine." Crow said sarcastically to his twin before soothing his 'baby'. He kept muttering things to it, rocking back and forth in another black blanket that he pulled out from a black and purple checkered backpack with skulls on it when the thing first started crying. With a sigh he added, "Come on Ketomon, go back to sleep," to his endless mumbles.

After a while DarkConomon and Ketomon went back to sleep. Both curled up together on the blanket Crow pulled out. Vincent mumbled more swearwords under his breath the look over at me and Lin. "Hi stupid," he greeted her. She smiled and answered back, "Hi bonehead," they shared a family moment, her smiling him staring.

"So who is the idiot you brought with you?" He asked, looking over to me.

"Hello Vincent, my Name is Maleka, Maleka Bright. I'm Your cousin's friend. It's nice to meet you and all, but can we get back on topic?"

"You sure do got a lot of bark, you know that?"

"Yes brother, yes she dose, now that we know that it's time to get back on topic like she said. Anyway the rocks, they are not really rocks they're actually eggs. And thank god for you guys cause summer for you guys starts in a few weeks. Creatures hatch out of the eggs. They are called Digimon, which is short for digital monsters. I don't know a lot about them, nor why they are here or where they came from. Also when it first hatches the nearest electronic becomes a strange device. Me and Vince named them D-Drives. D is for Digimon, and Drive like a flash-drive because it can store the digimon and it has lots data about different digimon. Also they come in different ranks. When they first hatch they are called fresh, me and Vince's digimon are fresh ones, after that comes in-training, and after that comes Rookie. When Ketomon first hatched a voice told me that, and it said 'in order for the hands of time to start ticking, you must raise it up to a rookie, for the rough road ahead that awaits you, and always remember that it is alright to forgive,'."

Taking the spotlight Vince said, " And when DarkConomon first hatched a voice said to me, 'the path ahead will not be easy, but do not forget to place trust in dreams, and always remember to place the trust for your dreams into the hands of your nonhuman child,'. I think the voice meant my digimon, and that I should learn to trust in dreams, and share my dreams with him. But I honestly don't know. Nothing about any of this makes sense to me. And I could care less about dreams, I'm one of those go with the flow kind of people, but if the flow doesn't go with me I can always bash it's head into the ground." He said in a perfectly fine voice, but the reflection in his eyes was not me, it was the burning spark that was about to start a flame.

"So let me get this right, the rock is an egg?" Nod. "The egg hatches into a creature called a digimon?" Nod. "That is short for digital monster?" Nod. "And is like a baby and will need to be cared for like one?" Moans, nod. "When it hatches, a voice will tell us something in rhymes, and the nearest electronic device will become a D-Drive?" Nod.

With a sign I try to pack all the info I had been given from Lin's questioning and the boys personal experiences. "Great I'm going to be a teen mom, anything else you might want to tell us about our 'little bundles of joys'?" I asked then added, "Or any tips or some thing like that? Like how much and often they eat, or the best things to do about them?"

"Sure, DarkConomon seems to like fruit, and Ketomon seems to like meat. You just have to find out what works, because each is different dumb ass. They don't come with a how to book, or a institution manual. If anything tag team it, when one of you sleep the other takes care of them. Also watch out for the bubbles, they are made of acid."

"Tag team? Acid bubbles!?" Lin gasped.

Crow groaned at his moody twin and panicky cousin before taking things into his own hands."Listen up, tag teaming. I go to school when Vince is home schooled. So, he watches them when I'm at school, and I watch them when he dose home school after I get back. And take turns getting up in the middle of the night. Also, about the bubbles. When my cat tried to attack them they spat bubbles at it, and dissolved some of the basket we had them in. They only do it when they are scared, so keep them calm and safe."

"Okay, so treat them like our babies, do patently duties. Anything else we shou-" _Growl~ _My stomach said as I blushed and shut up.

"Ha Ha, that's all I know. I don't know what else to say, besides that you're hungry." Crow said. Then looked over at Lin who nodded, then his eye went to a board looking Vince who also nodded.

All of them started digging through their bags afterwords. Lin pulled out a big box and a neatly folded white and light blue checkered, with darker blue lace around the edge, blanket. Crow pulled out a small tub of food with a pet food bowl. Vince pulled the same thing out of his, purple with black pockets, backpack.

Lin passed me the blanket telling me to spread it out as she started pulling out lunch. Crow and Vince started filling the bowls up with the food that was inside of the tubs. All doing our own tasks, came together in the end to sit on the blanket.

"What's for lunch?" The boys asked in unison.

"Leftover sandwiches, chips, and some apple juice." Lin answered laying out the food. The sandwiches were ether ham or turkey, with cheese of to the side. A few different small bags of chips, 2 for each of us. Then ether apple juice boxes or water bottles.

"So your home schooled?" I asked Vince, grabbing a sandwich.

"Yep."

"What's it like?"

"Easy." He said before the Digimon started crying again. He and Crow put the bowls in front of them. Then both pairs went back to eating.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence. I gave up trying to talk to Vince, and Crow was in no mood to talk I could tell. Every time I would open my mouth to say something to him he would glare. I was going to talk to Lin, but she seemed out of it. The silence was driving me nuts.

"Well I'm done eating. That's a lot to take in so I think I'm going to head home." I said standing up and dusting off myself.

"I go with you," said Lin.

"No you stay here, it's not often you three get to see each other, right?"

"But-"

"But nothing you spend some time with your cousins, and I will see you first thing tomorrow morning at the bus-stop."

"Okay have a safe trip and see you tomorrow."

"Yep see you later." I said, then started to leave. I took the path that Lin and I took earlier, leaving. But I was stopped by an hand.

"Here." Said the hands owner. It was Vince's hand. He held out a piece of paper with some print on it. "It's my number, and walkie-talkie channel. I live in town so call if you need help or something like that." Then he started walking away.

"Wait, why?" I found the words leaving my mouth with a second to think.

"Because you look after her." He said leaving.

" 'Her'? Oh. I look out for Lin, " I though to myself. I had left the park, and was on the bus that dropped of at the library. I didn't know the first thing about taking care of a baby, let alone a digimon. Plus I need to cheek in and out a few other books when I was at it.

As soon as I got to the library I cheeked in the books I got a week ago renewed the one I was reading this morning. I got a few on a project we were doing in health about the different types of drugs and what they do to you.

Making my way over to the self cheek out something caught my eye. A few thing actually. Baby things. "The boys said that they are like babies right? So it wont hurt to take a look at them. It's better then stumbling around in the dark compared to stumbling around in the dark with a dim light, right?" I thought to myself.

I felt so embarrassed. Me, a teen girl, was standing in the baby section looking over books that are for soon to be mommies. The glances and whispered were not helping ether. I looked through the book titles, but nothing seemed to help. I scanned the next row, and found something, actually a couple things, the books had titles that stood out. But they were somewhat high up. Standing on my toes I tired to reach for it, only to have another hand grab it.

"This one helps a lot trust me." Said a deep male voice from behind me.

I turned around to meet cold onyx eyes, and bright red hair. Vince. It was Vince. "Thanks." I mumbled, still feeling embarrassed at the whole thing.

"This one helped at first when taking care of them, so did those ones." He said handing me the book from the shelf he got, then pointed over to a couple of others. "Thanks." I said again. "Not that I mind in all, but aren't you suppose to be with Crow and Lin?" I asked. Thank god he was here to help and all but... he should spend time with his twin and Lin. Not helping me. A girl who he was swearing at about an hour ago, not to mention the fact that we just met literally an hour ago.

Shaking his head he pointed he figure behind him. I fallowed it to find a blushing Lin and a shelf scanning Crow.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Here, take theses ones." Said Crow handing a couple to Lin, who blushed even more. And I Thought that Crow was blushing this morning, but Lin right know was in a whole another league. Poor thing.

"Right well thanks for all the... um, help. But I need to get these cheeked out and start heading home."

Just then Vince started laughing.

"What?"

"The self check out is out of order," he said pointing to the machine.

"You really are a jerk, you know that. And here I though you could actually be nice." I fummed.

"I've gotta see this." He said as I made my way to the check out lady, him in tow.

"Welcome, can I help you?" The older lady asked with a kind smile.

"She needs those checked out," Said Crow as he walked over pointing to my books," Then her next." Finished Vince ushering Lin forward.

Both had a sick twister grin on there faces, as me and Lin blushed and handed the kind lady our books.

My book collection was interesting to say the least. A few to read for fun, some on drugs and there effects on the different age groups, then one on babies, eggs, and how to take care of a baby. The lady looked surprised, and blushed at my choice of books. But didn't say anything. When she finished she put on an award smile then told me to have a nice day.

Shoving the one on babies and drugs into my bag I headed for the door. One glance sent over my shoulder before I flied. The twins looked like they were having fun, they both had almost menacing small smiles on. Poor Lin was begging me with her eyes to stay and save her. But I couldn't. I gave her an apologetic face before dashing off.

The trip home was fast and easy, due to the fact the my house was with in walking distance. It only took me 15 minutes to get home and shut the door behind me. Only wondering how the next few days would greet me.

* * *

Haha! What did you think of the twins? Poor Maleka, I couldn't help but add the library scene in there. Anyway first story so go easy on me but please feel free to tell me what you think. Also sorry for any grammer/spelling errors tell me and I'll fix them. I'm bad at spelling and grammer and don't have a Beta so, SORRY! * Bows *

Here is the first letter for chest Maleka has, "F-". Remember, every chapter one letter will be revealed so if you can't guess by chapter 6, then you can't get the pri


End file.
